


25 One Shot Challenge

by DarkSideOfTheMoon1324



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, Servamp (Anime & Manga), ノラガミ | Noragami, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheMoon1324/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheMoon1324
Summary: 25 one shots of the anime above, if you have a request tell me down below.Chapter 1:Request pageChapter 2:Where's my Ramen?(Servamp)





	1. Request Page, Rules

Ok this is a challenge, and down below is what I will an will not do.

**What I will do:**

1.Same sex couples

2.Character x Character

3.Romance without the porn

4.Cute, fluffs

5.Maybe Character x reader

**What I will not do:**

1.No porn without plot 

2.Smut

3.Rape fics

Ok feel free to leave a request, and I will see what I can do!

 


	2. Where's my Ramen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the middle of the night when Kuro gets a craving for Ramen, only to discover that there is none. When a desperate vampire gets hungry for his favorite food, he'll go to desperate measure to get it. Mahiru learns an important lesson during all of this.

It was midnight when Kuro's stomach decided to remind him that it needed food, and he gingerly got up from his bed on the floor to walk to the door of Mahiru's bedroom. He spared a glance back at Mahiru to see if the boy was awake, but his hope died when he saw the gentle rise and fall of the others chest. Transforming into his human form he open the door quietly as to not wake up the other, and heading to the kitchen.

 

The apartment was black with the only light coming into the room was from beyond the curtains outside. His stomach rumbles again, as he hurries into the kitchen for his prize that's usually sitting in the cupboards. A cup of beef ramen, the taste was delicious to say in the least, and it has that good salty taste he loved in it. Mahiru always had a whole cupboard of them in the kitchen, and that's what he looked forward to eating whenever he got up in the morning, from the store, or before bed.

 

He gets to the kitchen and opens the cabinet door they sit behind, only to blink in confusion a second later when he sees nothing sitting there. Great, just great, it's the middle of the night, and he's a starving vampire just wanting a cup of ramen. Sure he could have some of Mahiru's blood, but he didn't feel like putting any effort into going back into the bedroom, and sinking his teeth into the boys leg to get a little blood.

 

Last time he did that, the boy woke up in panicked state, and kicked Kuro clear across the room. It took hours for Mahiru to coax the vampire out from under the bed, and even then Kuro refused to even acknowledge the other, as he strut into the living, and played video games for the rest of the day.

 

Mahiru offered him all kinds of things that day, only to be ignored by the vampire. Sure he knew the boy was there, but he was pissed. At the same time though he really wanted the chips, candy, and ramen cups waved in front of his face, he almost gave in, but he held strong. Eventually he started to talk to the other again, taking what he wanted out of the cupboard and ignoring the yells sent his way.

 

He left trash strewn everywhere, his revenge on the boy being sought out, he even went as far as pissing on his masters pillow, right where he sat his head at night. He would sit on his bed on the floor, smirking on the inside when he heard the frantic screams of the boy when he went to lay in the bed, and had to wash his face afterwards.

 

Whenever Licht and hide came over for a sleepover, he took to sleeping with Licht, and let hide sleep in his own bed. The dark haired boy was happy, hugging him and calling him a cute little kitten. Eventually they settled there differences, and were back to normal, except for tonight. Mahiru promised that he would have the shelves stocked with ramen cups, and he lied there were none here.

 

It wasn't easy to piss him off, but he was going to get to the bottom of this. He was going to have a ramen cup one way or another tonight. With a scowl he heads back to the bedroom, and opening the door, not bothering to close it.

 

Walking up to his master, he reaches out a hand and pokes the others shoulder "Mahiru, Mahiru wake up."

 

The boy just scrunches up his face, but not waking up from his slumber. "Stop it, I'm trying to sleep..." He mumbles out, turning over in his sleep.

 

Irritation comes across Kuro's face, as he opts to take a different approach. He shoves Mahiru's shoulder "Mahiru wake up!" The vampire shouts out a bit louder.

 

Mahiru opens his eyes a bit just looking up at the vampire as best he can, before waving him off "Kuro go back to sleep." He goes to close his eyes again when there is a hard shove on his shoulder and he flies off the other side of the bed with a loud thump! He groans as he gets up rubbing his head, and looking up at the vampire angrily.

 

"What the hell was that for Kuro? Don't you know I have school tomorrow!" Marihu exclaims getting up, dusting his pajama pants off.

 

"I don't care, you broke your promise." Kuro mumbles out boredly, hands stuffed in his coat pockets.

 

_'What the hell, what promise is he talking about?'_ The boy thinks, but decides to confront the vampire over it for interrupting his sleep. "What did I ever promise you again, I don't seem have remembered it?"

 

"You promised that you would have the shelves stocked all the time with ramen, I call animal abuse." The vampire exclaims, sitting on the bed so Mahiru couldn't get back in it.

 

"Wah?" Mahiru is speechless, he never promised anything like that. He sees that the vampire is stretched out on the bed, and gets irritated at the other. "Hey I was going back to bed, do you mind moving?"

 

Kuro shakes his head, looking up at the other "No I don't think so. I'm hungry right now."

 

"What do you want me do about it? Go eat something else!"

 

"Kuro yawns "Go and get some ramen from the corner store, I'm not moving until you get back with it."

 

_'The nerve of this guy!_ ' Mahiru thinks, like hell he was going to go out this late at night just to get one cup of ramen for him! It would seem suspicious to the clerk, they would think he was going to rob them, he should be making the vampire go out and getting it himself.

 

"No way am I doing that! You want it go out and get it yourself!" The boy yells down at the vampire, hands on his hips.

 

"No, I don't think so." Kuro transforms into a cat and jumps off the bed with a plan in mind of how to get Mahiru to go out and get his ramen. He watches the boy crawl into the bed, and waits five minutes before he starts to put his plan into action. He opens his mouth and lets out a small _Meoow_.

 

He licks his paws, making sure to make as much noise as possible while cleaning himself. He wanted a war, he was going to get a war.

 

_Meoow, meooow, meeeoooww. Lick, lick, lick_.

 

Kuro continues with his routine, til a pillow hits him from a very red eyed Mahiru that's staring daggers at him. "Shut up!" He grits out, seeming to stare a hole into Kuro.

 

Kuro just stares back at Mahiru, and getting up to walk into the living room to continue the noises.

 

_Meooow, meooooow, meeeooow! Crash! Clang! Thump!_

 

Kuro knocks stuff off of shelves, appliances, cups, pens, pencils, anything that would make a loud noise and keep his master up. Annoy his master second after second, til he got up and went to get his ramen.

 

He goes to lick himself when something grabs him by the nape of the neck. The vampire looks behind him to see a red eyed, irritated Mahiru glaring daggers at him, and his lips in a thin line. "If I go out and get your ramen, will you shut the fuck up, and go to sleep after you eat it?!"

 

Kuro nods "Yes."

 

Five minutes later the boy is dressed and out of the door, to get his cat some ramen. Kuro pumps his fist and turns on the TV to play some video games.

* * *

Half an hour later Kuro slurps up some hot ramen, as Mahiru is in the bedroom trying to get some sleep before school in the morning. The boy ended up buying a whole case of ramen, so in the end he guessed that his master read his mind, and knew that the same thing would happen if the shelves were empty again like tonight.

 

To say in the morning, Mahiru could barely keep his head up during school, sighing at how tired he is from a very annoying cat last night.

 

Lesson learned when your vampire cat is hungry, and craving ramen, when there is none. Go ahead and be sure to keep the shelves always stocked so a repeat of last night didn't happen again **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I don't know when it's come out. Kudo and comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to do a certain request!


End file.
